


Fallin' For You

by RonRos47



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Missing Scene.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 29





	Fallin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Brittana fanfic.

Ballad.

The word Mr. Shuster had written on the dry erase board with a green marker for their next assignment. Everyone pretty much knew what those songs entailed: sappy love songs sung to one another and if not to each other then about love in general. The difficult part, the most unsettling, was that the students could not choose their partners. Mr. Shu had left it all up to fate by putting their names in a hat.

On the next up it was Santana who drew up the next name. She couldn’t help but smile as she looked at it and then read it off: Brittany.  
The two of them looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

This would be easy. They’d known each other for nearly two years since they were freshman when they became Cheerio’s so singing together wasn’t going to be a problem.

“Alright then,” said Mr. Shu, “the partner that you drew is the one you’ll be paired up for the rest of the week. Now remember to just have fun with this, maybe think outside the box. It doesn’t have to be too serious but don’t turn it into a joke either. Alright now get out of here and good luck.”

As they walked out of the classroom Santana and Brittany walked side by side.

“How cool is this going to be,” asked Santana, “I mean I know I still hate Glee club,”

“No you don’t,” said Brittany, “you love it.”

“Fine but don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to keep.”

Brittany laughed, “Got it.”

“Seriously though, how cool is this assignment going to be? I mean it would have totally sucked to have been paired with someone like Barry or Mr. Over-fashion show. Heck I might as well take Artie over those two.”

“Good thing you don’t have to. We’re partners now.”

Santana smiled, “Always.”

The two of them interlocked their pinky fingers as was their way.

“See you tomorrow,” Brittany asked.

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

*****

Later than night Santana was getting to work on what ballad would be a good one for her and Brittany to sing in Glee club. Every one she came up with seemed pretty lame. She looked up at her dresser mirror and tucked away on the edges were pictures of her and Brittany.   
She smiled at them and thought back to the first moment she saw Brittany. It had been their first day of cheerleading practice. Though they hadn’t worked out any choreography together Santana had seen her in the locker room after. She looked over a Brittany a little longer than she intended and then when Brittany looked over and smiled at her she smiled back. 

It had been nothing right? At least it had to be. 

Though she’d liked boys before something was different about Brittany. The way she looked, the way she smiled, it was like nothing she’d ever felt before.

‘No,’ Santana thought. 

It couldn’t possibly be anything. They were best friends and that was it. She tried to brush it off but for a quick second Santana couldn’t help but think her feelings for Brittany went beyond it. Some girls felt it too right, sometimes, but that didn’t necessarily mean they were…gay.

There it was, the word Santana was trying so hard in her head to avoid but now it was stuck there like a leech that wouldn’t let go.

Santana shook her head. She put her ideas and research for a ballad to the side. They had a week to work on it. Just because they had been given the assignment today didn’t mean they had to work on it now. She reached for her notebooks and pulled out some homework.

*****

“Hey,” Brittany said as she came up to Santana the next morning at her locker.

“Hey,” Santana replied. 

She tried to keep her head on straight, literally. She needed to be casual, like nothing had changed. Except that it had. She could not get the thoughts out of her head that she’d had last night.

“You okay?” Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head, “What, yeah. Umm, just up studying all night.”

“Yeah I guess you do look like crap.” Santana laughed, “Kidding. Okay so I was thinking maybe you and I could work on our ballad after school today.”

“You want to get to work on it now?”

“Why not, I mean the sooner the better right?”

“Sure I guess.”

“Come on it’ll be fun. We want to be perfect.”

“You all ready are.” Santana quickly turned to hide herself in her locker after realizing the words she’d just said.

Brittany smiled at the compliment and wondered why Santana was hiding. Of course it was obvious because she couldn’t help but feel the same way.

Santana shook her head, “Sorry,” she said pulling her face out of the locker. “So practice, sure that sounds great.”

“Awesome. So I’ll meet you in the auditorium after school.”

*****

“Hey you,” Santana said when she found her best friend in the auditorium.

Brittany smiled, “You showed.”

“Of course I did, why wouldn’t I?” 

“I don’t know, an apocalypse.”

“Cute. Okay so you ready to get to work?”

“Absolutely. So I was thinking, what if we do a love song?”

“Wait you mean like to each other?”

“Sure why not?”

“Because it’s weird.”

“Come on, it’s not like it would mean anything. I mean you’re not like actually in love with me are you?”

Santana looked at Brittany. She mentally cursed herself for the thoughts she’d had last night. Of course she wasn’t in love with her. Then if she wasn’t why had Brittany’s words struck a chord? None of it made any sense and so she decided to play it off.

“No,” said Santana, “of course not. You’re not like in love with me either are you?”

Brittany looked at Santana and thought it over for a second. How could she not be in love with her. It was hard to deny what she and Santana already had and yet her she was, stupidly she thought, as she proposed they do a love song. So what, it meant nothing. They had been friends for nearly two years. That’s all it was.

“No,” Brittany replied.

“Cool.”

“Cool. So then I don’t see why two platonic best friends can’t sing a love song together. Mr. Shu did say to have fun with it and think outside of the box so this is me thinking outside of that box. I mean aren’t ballads supposed to be love songs anyways?”

Santana smiled, “Well then how can I argue with that? So did you have a song in mind or…”

“Promise not to hate me for it? And if you don’t like it we can totally change the song.”

“Let’s hear it.”

******

“Mr. Shu,” said Santana the following week, “would you mind if Brittany and I went first today? You know just to kind of get it over with.”

“Get it over with hu, is that how little you think of this class?”

Brittany and Santana looked at each other and then at Mr. Shu. “Well, yeah,” they said at the same time jokingly.

Mr. Shu nodded with a smile, “Okay, okay. Go for it.”

*****

As the music began to play Santana was the first to sing her part of the song:

Santana: I don't know but I think I may be fallin' for you. Dropping so quickly. Maybe I should keep this to myself, waiting 'til I know you better.

(The class looked at the two of them and then a few looked at each other.)

I am trying, not to tell you but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say and so I'm hiding what I'm feeling but I'm tired of holding this inside my head.

Santana/Brittany: I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya. I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya. I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you. I'm fallin' for you.

Brittany: As I'm standing here and you hold my hand, pull me towards you and we start to dance. 

(Brittany and Santana followed the instructions of that part of the song and looked at only each other.)

All around us I see nobody. Here in silence. It's just you and me.

(They then distanced themselves.)

I am trying not to tell you but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say and so I'm hiding what I'm feeling but I'm tired of holding this inside my head.

Santana/Brittany: I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya. I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya. I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you. I'm fallin' for you.

Brittany: Oh, I just can't take it. My heart is racing. 

(Brittany made a pounding motion on her heart.)

The emotions keep spilling out.

Santana/Brittany: I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya. I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya. I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you. I'm fallin' for you.

Santana: I think I'm fallin' for you.

Santana: I can't stop thinking about it. I want you all around me and now I just can't hide it. I think I'm fallin' for you. I can't stop thinking about it. I want you all around me and now I just can't hide it. I think I'm fallin' for you.

Brittany: I'm fallin' for you.

Santana/Brittany: Oh. Oh no no. Oh. Oh, I'm fallin' for ya.

*****

When they finished they stood close to each other, their foreheads nearly touching and with a look in their eyes that meant only one thing.

The class sat in stunned silence.

As they looked at each other Santana felt the urge to kiss her and she could see it in Brittany’s eyes that she wanted the same but rather than expressing it she pulled away. 

“I um,” she said softly, “I uh, I have to go.”

Santana left the choir room before anyone had a chance to say or do anything. Brittany looked at them for a moment before calling out, “Santana, wait.”

Santana stood in the hallway for a moment. Brittany waited as she gathered her thoughts. “God, I am such an idiot. We never should’ve chosen that song.”

“Santana, look at me, it’s okay.”

Santana turned, “Is it? Britt, I’m not gay, I mean I can’t be. It’s ridiculous right? Kurt is the gay one in this school. He won’t say it out loud but we all know it. This just can’t be happening. It’s is all just so complicated and confusing and…”

Brittany walked towards her, “It doesn’t have to be.”

Santana looked at her for a moment. “What are you saying?”

Brittany reached out for Santana’s hand, “I’m saying that that song we just did back there actually meant something to me and I know it meant something to you too.”

“It did, of course it did and that’s what terrifies me. I mean I’ve been straight my entire life, at least I thought I was That was until…”

“Until what?”

Santana looked at her and bit her lip which she rarely did. Brittany found it cute. 

She took a deep breath. “Until I met you,” Santana admitted. “I love you Britt, I’m in love with you and if this makes you uncomfortable I understand and I get it but I’m hoping you love me back because...”

Brittany smiled, “I do love you and not just as my best friend. I really love you, Santana.”

“You do?”

Brittany nodded, “ever since I first met you too.”

Santana smiled, “looks like we were both afraid to admit how we really felt.”

“Yeah but at least the music did that for us.”

Santana shook her head, “God what are we going to do, I can’t go in and face them.”

“Well by our performance it’s pretty obvious they already know and you know what, who cares. You are Santana Lopez, the girl who doesn’t give a crap about anyone. The girl who beats others down with her vicious words. Besides, it’s Glee, we’re all misfits in there.”

“True.”

“Come on, it’ll be okay.”

“So does this like make us girlfriend and girlfriend now or what?”

“Only if you want that. If not then I’m totally okay with secretly making out with you.”

Santana composed herself. “No,” she said, “you’re right. Who gives a damn about what others think. I want to be with you so if that means being open about it then I’m okay with that. I just want you.”

“I want you too.”

The two of them smiled and took a step closer. Santana cautiously brought Brittany in by the waist and the two of them leaned into each other, their lips meeting softly at first before going deeper.

When the two of them pulled back, Santana said, “Wow, so that’s what it feels like.”

“So much better than kissing boys,” Brittany admitted.

“Oh way better.”

“Come on,” said Brittany, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Yeah,” Santana said, the two of them holding hands and walking out of the school.

*****

[EPILOGUE]

“So,” said Finn as they were in Glee rehearsal the next day when he and everyone else saw Santana and Brittany walk in to the choir room the next day. “You and Brittany are like what, together?”

Santana looked over at Brittany, leaned in close and held her hand.

“So what if we are,” she replied. She then looked at the group of misfits. “And if any of you losers have a problem with that then I will make sure to make the rest of the year a living hell for all of you. Got it?”

Kurt was the first one to stand up and clap. “Good for you.”

“So does this mean you’ll come out of the closet too,” asked Puck.

Kurt quickly sat down.

“You do realize this will ruin any reputation you guys have especially on the Cheerio’s right,” asked Quinn.

The couple looked at each other. 

“We don’t care,” Brittany said, still looking at her girlfriend.

“Yeah,” replied Santana, “I’d rather take a slushy to my face any day if it means being with you.”

Brittany smiled, “Me too.”

“Great,” said Mercedes, “So now you two are going to be all lovey-dovey in here. That’s just perfect.”

Santana smiled at Brittany, “It is perfect.”

Mr. Shu came into the room, “Alright, alright you two,” he said to Santana and Brittany, “will you take your seats?”

Santana and Brittany did just that. They held their hands as they went to their places in the back row. They then interlocked their pinky fingers as they often did and Santana rested her head on Brittany’s shoulder while Brittany placed her arm around her. 

The next group to sing their ballad took their place at the front but Santana and Brittany didn’t care who it was or what song they were singing. They watched but their minds were only on each other. They had both gotten what they finally wanted which was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Song choice: "Fallin' For You" by Colbie Calliat.
> 
> *****
> 
> Unfortunately I became one of those who came into Glee after Naya Rivera's death. Her death however has struck a chord for the reason that I've been in the fan's shoes having lost two previous celebs of my own time so I understand what everyone is going through.
> 
> *****
> 
> In watching Glee, Santana has been amazing. And I feel, in fact I know, she would've been a favorite character of mine back then since she's the kind of character I gravitate towards.
> 
> I also love Brittana. They are the best ship on the show for me. 
> 
> Expect plenty more Brittana fics in the future.


End file.
